Salazar
Salazar (サラザール, Sarazāru) is a former and a criminal, who is known for his immense hatred of the Hunter Association. He is also the founder and leader of the anti-establishment, mercenary group known as Nowhere; that is mainly known for kidnapping and assassinating hunters. Appearance Personality Plot Equipment Skills Enhanced Strength: Salazar has an incredible amount of physical strength, as witnessed from him easily bending a steel bar. His grip strength alone is so great that he can crush stone and cement with his fingers alone; with Rauf claiming that he could tear apart a rookie Hunter with his bare-hands. During his time in training before attempting the Hunter Exams, Salazar trained to specially condition his fingers to be capable of poking holes in the bark of trees. He also casually tossed a peach seed with enough force to dent a wall and was seen working out with super-dense alloy barbells with seven plates on each side, that had to be specially made for him, with each weight plate weighing about 400 lbs and the barbell itself weighed nearly 3 tons. He is physically stronger than Mazen, as evident by him pushing back Mazen every time their weapons clashed despite them both using their aura. Enhanced Speed: Salazar on his foot is said to be capable of moving nearly twice as fast as the speed of thought for the average human being; giving him a foot-speed of 490 miles-per hour. This makes him incredibly swift and fast, despite his reputation as a brute force fighter. He is able to move, attack and even swim at these enhanced speeds; as noted from him being able to wipe-out a squad of provisional hunters in a few seconds. While not as fast in terms of foot-speed, climbing or swimming, Salazar can definitely keep up with Mazen using his combat speed; although, he admitted that Mazen could attack faster and more often, even though he could hit harder. He boasted his ability to swing his axe at a speed over 800 miles-per-hour and stating that he could go a bit faster if he really exerted himself. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Salazar could react to subsonic bullets and other projectiles with ease and had a record reaction timing that bordered on inhuman as he could react to attacks moving at 615 miles per hour, even when they are a foot away from him. His reaction timing was said to be around 0.0011 seconds, which made him one of the most nimble fighters from his crew. *'Enhanced Agility': Salazar's agility is incredible despite his frame and muscle size as he can perfectly coordinate his body with enhanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He was quick to block bullets with his axe while in mid-air. He has been seen leaping across rooftops and keeping up in urban combat with Mazen. Enhanced Endurance: He could also resist the freezing cold waters and regularly took a dip in them and then worked out in the snow to keep his body in its shape. He also barely flinched after he was stabbed in his foot during his fight with Mazen. This shows his ability to take punishment and shake it off. *'Superhuman Lung Capacity': Salazar has excellent lungs, despite not being a Sea Hunter. On a single good inhalation of air, Salazar can last for up to 14 minutes--perhaps even more--without needing to take another one. This makes it possible for him to spend an extended period of time in the ocean or hold off his breath to protect himself from noxious gases. He also used his lungs offensively along with his throat to produce an aura-enhanced shout that produced enough force to shatter reinforced glass. Keen Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Multilingualism': Combat Prowess Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Masterful Axe-Wielder: Nen Abilities Salazar is an Enhancer and a very gifted Nen user, who climbed through the ranks of Blacklist Hunter pretty early on in his life due to his mastery over Nen. Salazar naturally uses his aura to increase his own physical abilities; especially strength and speed. He was knowledgeable enough to discern the Specialist nature of Mazen's Nen abilities and could also inform his teammates about the parasitic type nature of Melek's Nen. His Ken alone was strong enough to tank a hit from a bullet fired from an anti-materiel rifle and block Melek's knife despite her using all her might to press it against his throat. He is also capable of conjuration, as given from his ability to conjure and manifest his double-handle axes, which he can then further enhance with his aura. He also showed the ability to use Gyo, Ten, Ren, Hatsu and Zetsu. Salazar has some skill in En, which he can cast with a range of up to 7 meters, which also happens to be the maximum range of his giant axe, fitting his fighting style. Rauf also commented that his Nen ability to heal himself rapidly whilst in combat, is rather interesting and quite handy. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Enhancer Category:Blacklist hunters